


Hamilton and Co. React To Hamilton

by bikeride



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lams - Freeform, M/M, SO, elams, how does one tag, mom i ship the two founding fathers of america, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeride/pseuds/bikeride
Summary: souhthe hamilsquad reacts to lin miranda's beautiful artwork





	1. Alexander Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> if someone asks me to explain this, i'm gonna throw hands

  _ **How**_ ** _does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore_**

alexander: wow burr, tell us what you really think

**_and a_ _Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten_ **

**_Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor_ **

**_Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_**

alexander: wow burr. just wow.

**_The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father_ **

**_Got a lot farther by working a lot harder_ **

**_By being a lot smarter_ **

**_By being a self-starter_ **

**_By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter_**

alexander: is this supposed to be laurens

peggy: i still ship it

eliza: peggy we've been dead for 150 years

peggy: ...

peggy: i still ship it

**_And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted_ **

**_Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up_ **

**_Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of_ **

**_The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter_**

lafayette: look its me!

jefferson: no thats me

lafayette: um excuse you thats me

jefferson: nO THATS-

alexander: shut up its neither of you

**_Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned_**

eliza: you okay, alex?

alexander: i dont get hurt by the mere mention of "hurricane", my love

**_Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain_ **

**_And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain_**

angelica: which one?

**_Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man”_**

jefferson: he is, though

alexander: shut it, jefferson

**_Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
“Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and_ **

**_The world's gonna know your name._**

eliza: thats true. now everyone knows who he is.

**_What's your name, man?”_ **

**_Alexander Hamilton_ **

**_My name is Alexander Hamilton_ **

**_And there's a million things I haven't done_ **

**_But just you wait, just you wait..._**

alexander: i could have done more iF SOMEONE didn't shoot me over some childish political bickering

burr: excuse me

**_When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden_ **

**_Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden_ **

**_Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick_ **

**_And Alex got better but his mother went quick_**

washington: i am so sorry for all you've been through, son

alexander: when the hell did you even get here

**_Moved in with the cousin, the cousin committed suicide_**

alexander: yeesh memories

**_Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside  
A voice saying: "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself."_ **

**_He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf_ **

**_There would have been nothin' left to do_  
** _**For someone less astute**_  
 _ **He woulda been dead or destitute**_  
 _ **Without a cent of restitution**_  
 _ **Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord**_

**_Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford_**

peggy: no one even likes sugar cane anymore

eliza: what

**_Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on_ **

**_Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on_ **

**_The bow of a ship headed for a new land_ **

**_In New York you can be a new man_**

alexander: facts.

**In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man  
In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man**

_**In New York** _

_**New York** _

_**Just you wait!**_

alexander: welp

mulligan: alex you talk too much

alexander: oh you're here too?

mulligan: no i'm dead

laurens: news flash; we all are.

_**Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**_

jefferson: does anyone else get tired of hearing his name or

alexander: shUT-

**_We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)  
You could never back down_ **

**_You never learned to take your time!_**

angelica: facts.

alexander: puh-lease

**_Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)_**

jefferson: if they say his name one more time, i'm gonna scream

alexander: if you don't shut up, i'm gonna scream

lafayette: if you don't stop bickering like two immature brats, i'm gonna start throwing hands

**_When America sings for you_  
** _**Will they know what you overcame?**_  
 _ **Will they know you rewrote the game?**_  
 _ **The world will never be the same, oh**_

_**The ship is in the harbor now** _

_**See if you can spot him** _

_**Another immigrant** _

_**Comin' up from the bottom** _

_**His enemies destroyed his rep**_

alexander: yeah thanks for that by the way

_**America forgot him**_

alexander: appreciated.

_**We fought with him**_

lafayette: t'was a pain in the ass but-

alexander: yeah love you too laf

_**Me? I died for him**_

laurens: no i didn't

laurens: what

laurens: pfftt

alexander: shUT-

philip: i did though

peggy: philip do you ship it

eliza: maRGARITA-

_**Me? I trusted him.**_

washington: i did

jefferson: look where that got you lmao

alexander: jefferson i will fucking kill you

jefferson: already dead though

alexander: i'll do it again watch me

**_Me? I loved him_**

angelica: keyword; loved

maria: what she said

eliza: i still love alexander though

laurens: same

eliza: what

laurens: what

alexander: what

_**And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him.**_

alexander: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA fuck you

burr: sweet jesus

**_There's a million things I haven't done_**

laurens: i'm one of them

eliza: joHN-

alexander: sTOP-

**_But just you wait!_**

jefferson: waiting

_**What's your name man?** _

_**Alexander Hamilton!**_

alexander: wow what a trip down memory lane

jefferson: pft

alexander: shut it. you're just jealous cause no one wrote a musical about your crusty ass.


	2. Aaron Burr, Sir

_**1776.** _

burr: no

_**New York City.**_

burr: noooo

_**Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?**_

burr: nnnnnOOOOOOOOO

**_That depends. Who's asking?_**

laurens: does it really matter who's asking because

**_Oh, well, sure, sir  
I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir_ **

**_I have been looking for you_**

burr: stop it right now

**_I'm getting nervous_ **

**Sir…  
I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?**

**_You punched the bursar_**

alexander: DID NOT

alexander: i just had a disagreement with witherspoon

alexander: i didn't punch him

alexander: i swear

**_Yes!  
I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid._ **

**_So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?_**

jefferson: do you ever shut up

**_It was my parents' dying wish before they passed_**

**_You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan_**

burr: STOP HIM PLEASE

**_God, I wish there was a war!_**

laurens: don't wish for a war, kids

laurens: because it will happen

laurens: and your dashingly handsome best friend would die

_**Then we could prove that we're worth more t** _ _**han anyone bargained for…**_

eliza: but you are worth more than anyone bargained for..

**_Can I buy you a drink?_**

burr: nnnOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**That would be nice** _

_**While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice** _

_**Talk less**_

jefferson: can he even do that honestly

**_What?_**

jefferson: see?

alexander: shut it

**_Smile more_**

**_Ha_**

alexander: 'ha'

alexander: burr just got 'ha'd

**_Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for_**

alexander: aka don't have an opinion

**_You can't be serious_**

**_You wanna get ahead?  
Yes_ **

**_Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead_**

alexander: or you'll die

**_Yo yo yo yo yo!_ **

**_What time is it?_ **

**_Show time!_**  

**_Like I said…_**

laurens: yes thank you for the foreshadowing

**_Show time! Show time! Yo!_ **

**_I'm John Laurens in the place to be!  
A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!  
Those redcoats don't want it with me!_ **

**_Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free!_**

laurens: see i'm cool

philip: he's cool

alexander: soN NO-

laurens: sEE? I'M COOL!

**Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!  
The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!  
I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir!”  
Tell the King “Casse toi!” Who's the best?  
C'est moi!**

lafayette: i mean, it's t ru e

jefferson: that's a terrible french accent though

lafayette: what would you know

lafayette: i think it's great

**_Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan_ **

**_Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said “Come again?”_**

lafayette: tsk tsk dirty

mulligan: coUgh

**_Ayyyyy  
Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course_ **

**_It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets._**

laurens: no it's not ??

alexander: we don't even want to know

**_Wow_**

lafayette: 'wow' is right

**_No more sex_**

alexander: well shit

eliza: u m

**_pour me another brew, son!_ **

**_Let's raise a couple more…_ **

**_To the revolution!_**

burr: huh,, drunk revolutionary fuckboys

laurens: excuse me

lafayette: excuse me

mulligan: excuse me

burr: laf and mulligan, you are excused

burr: laurens you're a fuckboy face it

**_Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!_**

burr: ugh

**_Aaron Burr!_**

burr: uGGHHH

**_Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!_**

burr: stop them please

**Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand  
You spit. I'm 'a sit. We'll see where we land**

**Boooo!**

alexander: burr, yes offense, but you give the worst advice

**_Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?_**

alexander: exactly! i like this kid

**_If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?_**

alexander: SEE? 

**_Ooh_  
Who you?  
Who you?  
Who are you?**

**_Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?_**

eliza: me

angelica: me

laurens: me

maria: me

eliza: what

angelica: what

laurens: what

maria: what

alexander: shit


	3. My Shot

**_I am not throwing away my shot!_ **

_**I am not throwing away my shot!** _

 

_**Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry** _

**_And I'm not throwing away my shot!_**

jefferson: he just never shuts up

**_I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College_ **

**_I prob'ly shouldn't brag_**

jefferson: watch him brag after that

alexander: bite me

**_but dag, I amaze and astonish_ **

**_The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish  
I gotta holler just to be heard_ **

**_With every word, I drop knowledge!_**

jefferson: see?

_**I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal  
Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable  
Only nineteen but my mind is older** _

_**These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder**_

laurens: the man singing is cute

alexander: u m

**_Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage_  
 _I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish_  
 _I walk these streets famished_  
 _The plan is to fan this spark into a flame_  
 _But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name_  
 _I am the_  
A-L-E-X-A-N-D-** _**E-R** _

jefferson: i didn't know you can spell

**_we are—meant to be…_**

**_A colony that runs independently_ **

**_Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly_**

washington: i like that part

alexander: pls stop scaring me by suddenly appearing thnx

**_Essentially, they tax us relentlessly_  
_Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree_  
_He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free_  
** _**So there will be a revolution in this century**_

**_Enter me!_**

laurens: gladly

eliza: jOHN-

**_(He says in parentheses)_**

burr: that's one weird thing to say in parentheses

alexander: is that an opinion :0

burr: screw you

_**Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me**_

alexander: i mean.. i wasn't. but then a musical mentioned me and i was like woah

**_I will lay down my life if it sets us free_  
_Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy_  
**

eliza: we did :")

peggy: gosh, stop gushing over your boyfriend

eliza: you gush over a relationship that won't ever happen

laurens: a h e m

alexander: shUT IT-

_**And I am not throwing away  
My shot (My shot)  
I am not throwing away** _

_**My shot (My shot)**_

peggy: oh look my ship is sailing

eliza: oh my god

_**Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry** _

_**And I'm not throwing away my shot (And I'm not throwing away my shot)**_

peggy: aww their first duet :")

eliza: i will smack you

eliza: very gently

**_I am not throwing away my shot_  
I am not throwing away my shot  
_Hey yo, I'm just like my country_  
_I'm young, scrappy and hungry_  
** **_And I'm not throwing away my shot_**

**_It's time to take a shot!_**

burr: they're about to get drunk aren't they

_**I dream of life without a monarchy** _

_**The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?**_

jefferson: ew terrible english

lafayette: ew you

**_'Onarchy? How you say, how you say, 'anarchy?'_  
_When I fight, I make the other side panicky_  
_With my_  
** _Shot!_

angelica: you guys really need to stop getting drunk

angelica: you all start planning world domination when you're wasted

**_Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice_  
_And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis_  
_I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance_  
_To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!_  
** **_I'm gonna take a_**

**_Shot!_**

laurens: herc would probably give the redcoats a bunch of matching sweaters, let's be real

mulligan: #offended

**But we'll never be truly free  
Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me  
You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in  
On a stallion with the first black battalion  
Have another  
Shot!**

alexander: well you died trying..

laurens: p f t don't get all sappy on me now young man

**_Geniuses, lower your voices_**

alexander: ew buzzkill

_**You keep out of trouble and you double your choices**_

alexander: since when did you have amazing advice?

alexander: oh right, never.

**_I'm with you, but the situation is fraught  
You've got to be carefully taught:_ **

**_If you talk, you're gonna get shot!_**

alexander: was i talking when you shot me?

burr: alexander

alexander: just askin'

_**Burr, check what we got** _

_**Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot**_

lafayette: oh hard rock, you say?

philip: you guys realize there are children here

alexander: philip you're nineteen

_**I think your pants look hot**_

mulligan: wow that's a first

_**Laurens, I like you a lot**_

laurens: understatement

alexander: puh-lease

peggy: :")

eliza: maRGARITA

**Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot...  
What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot  
Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?**

_**Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**_

laurens: a dose of chill would really help this guy

alexander: i thought you liked it when i ramble?

laurens: shh that's a secret

_**Oh, am I talkin' too loud?**_

jefferson: yes please stop talking

alexander: sue me

_**Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth  
I never had a group of friends before** _

_**I promise that I'll make y'all proud**_

_**Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!**_

peggy: :"")

**I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

_**And I'm not throwing away my shot**_

washington: i really like how their voices mix in

alexander: chRIST ALMIGHTY STOP DOING THAT

**Ev'rybody sing:  
Whoa, whoa, whoa (Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)  
Hey!  
Whoa! (Whoa!)  
Wooh!!  
Whoa! (Whoa!)  
Ay, let 'em hear ya!  
(Yea!)  
Let's go!**

**(Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!)  
I said shout it to the rooftops! (Whoa!)  
Said, to the rooftops! (Whoa!)  
Come on!  
(Yea!)  
Come on, let's go!**

_**Rise up!  
When you're living on your knees, you rise up  
Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up** _

**_Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up_**

alexander: john, i gotta say, the man who plays you has a very nice voice

alexander: and face

laurens: i'm right here. why not appreciate me instead?

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)  
When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa!)  
Rise up!**

maria: i must agree with alexander

maria: the man has quite the voice.. and the face

laurens: uh hello ??

laurens: devilishly handsome face here ??

**_I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_**

jefferson: oh god here we go

_**When's it gonna get me?  
In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?** _

_**Is it like a beat without a melody?**_

mulligan: d e e p shit man

alexander: the man who wrote this is truly impressive

_**See, I never thought I'd live past twenty**_

eliza: you should have lived 50 more years..

alexander: uH yeah iF ONE OF US just diDn't shoot me

**_Where I come from some get half as many  
Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask  
We have to make this moment last, that's plenty_**

laurens: damn

_**Scratch that** _  
_**This is not a moment, it's the movement** _  
_**Where all the hungriest brothers with** _  
_**Something to prove went?** _  
_**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand** _  
_**We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land** _  
_**And? If we win our independence?** _  
_**Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?** _  
_**Or will the blood we shed begin an endless** _

_**Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**_

washington: it did

laurens: again... damn

**I know the action in the street is excitin'  
But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'  
I've been readin' 'n writin'  
We need to handle our financial situation**

_**Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?**_

mulligan: woah man

alexander: this ?? is ?? amazing ??

lafayette: too much english

_**I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately  
Smashin' every expectation** _

_**Every action's an act of creation!**_

laurens: d A M N 

_**I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow** _

_**For the first time, I'm thinkin' pasttomorrow**_

laurens: i think i just fell in love right here right now

alexander: u m ??

peggy: laurens i will mcfucking bitch slap you

**_And I am not throwing away my shot_  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!  
We're gonna rise up! (Not throwing away my shot) Time to take a shot!  
We're gonna (Rise up! Rise up!)  
It's time to take a shot! (Rise up! Rise up!)  
It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)  
It's time to take a shot! (Rise up!)  
Take a shot! Shot! Shot!  
A-yo it's time to take a shot!  
Time to take a shot!  
And I am not throwing away my**

**_Not throwing away my shot!_**

alexander: that was beautiful ??? i want to cry ??? my ears have been blessed ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was h a r d to work with :")


	4. The Story Of Tonight

  _ **I may not live to see our glory!**_

alexander: i won't lmao thanks burr 

**I may not live to see our glory!  
But I will gladly join the fight!  
But I will gladly join the fight!**

_**And when our children tell our story…** _

philip: why would i do that

laurens: because you have a lame ass dad but also an awesome uncle

philip: fair enough

alexander: j o H N S TO P INFLUENCING M Y CH I L D

_**And when our children tell our story…** _

_**They'll tell the story of tonight**_

laurens: but they'll also leave the gay ass parts out amirite alex

alexander: shuT IT

**_Let's have another round tonight  
Let's have another round tonight  
Let's have another round tonight_**

angelica: that's a lot of rounds

eliza: you're telling me

_**Raise a glass to freedom** _

alexander: oHMYGOD THATS A BEAUTIFUL VOICE

peggy: BLESS ME WITH EVERYTHING GOOD AND HOLY 

_**Something they can never take away**_

alexander: m Y HEART MY FUCKING HEART

peggy: MY SKIN IS CLEAR MY CROPS ARE FLOURISHED AND THERE IS FINALLY PEACE IN THE WORLD

**_No matter what they tell you_**

alexander: ((( yOU SEE THESE BISEXUAL VIBES )))

alexander: chOKE ME WITH YOUR FUCKING VOICE

**_Raise a glass to the four of us_**

peggy: iM SCREAMING ??? LITERALLY ??? HIS VOICE IS AMAZING ???

**_Tomorrow there'll be more of us  
Telling the story of tonight  
They'll tell the story of tonight_ **

**_Raise a glass to freedom_  
Something they can never take away  
No matter what they tell you  
Let's have another round tonight**

eliza: what even is happening anymore

**_Raise a glass to the four of us_**

alexander: i might start crying oh my lord

eliza: im disowning you as my husband

**_Tomorrow there'll be more of us  
Telling the story of tonight  
Let's have another round tonight_ **

**_They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)  
They'll tell the story of tonight (Raise a glass to freedom)  
They'll tell the story of tonight (They'll tell the story of)_ **

**_Tonight_**

peggy: that was beAUTIFUL

alexander: thAT MANS VOICE IS BEAUTIFUL

peggy: THAT MAN IS BEAUTIFUL

laurens: i hate you both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont you just love out of character characters  
> dont you just love anthony ramos
> 
> also hi hello ao3 wont let me bold and italic the song lyrics properly so pls bear with me


	5. The Schuyler Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which peggy questions if she still exists or not

_**There's nothing rich folks love more** _

_**Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor**_  

jefferson:  lmao no i have never slummed it with the poor in my life

madison:  thomas i thought we were fighting for the rights of the common man

jefferson: do i look like i'm sorry

**_They pull up in their carriages and gawk_ **  
**_At the students in the common_ **

**_Just to watch them talk_**

jefferson: who even does that

alexander: jefferson your douchey-ness is showing

alexander: oh wait

alexander: it always is

**_Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded_ **

**_Uh-oh, but little does he know that_ **

**_His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza_ **

**_Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at_ **

**_Work, work!_ **

laurens: tsk naughty

angelica: bite me

laurens: naug h t y

**_Angelica!_ **

angelica: that's me :')

alexander: and i'm pretty gay for laurens are we done stating the obvious now

eliza: U M

laurens: :")

peggy: YE  S

_**Work, work!** _

_**Eliza!** _

angelica: my favorite sister :")

peggy: excuse me bitch

_**And Peggy!** _

peggy: e x c u s e m e b i t c h

_**Work, work!** _

_**The Schuyler sisters!** _

_**Angelica!** _

_**Peggy!** _

_**Eliza!** _

_**Work!** _

peggy: i ?? am ?? feeling ?? so ?? attacked ?? right ?? now ??

_**Daddy said to be home by sundown** _

_**Daddy doesn't need to know** _

_**Daddy said not to go downtown** _

_**Like I said, you're free to go** _

peggy: betsey i love you but can you not

**_But—look around, look around_ **

**_The revolution's happening in New York_ **

peggy: angie i love you but can you fucking not

**_New York_ **

**_Angelica_ **

**_Work!_ **

**_It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war_ **

laurens: which daddy

peggy: i will slaughter you

**_People shouting in the square_ **

**_It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore_ **

**_New ideas in the air_ **

peggy: u m ????

**_Look around, look around_ **

**_Angelica, remind me what we're looking for…_ **

**_She's lookin' for me!_ **

angelica: you wish

_**Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (Work, work!)** _

_**I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)** _  
_**I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)** _

_**Whooaaaaa!** _

_**Whooaaaaa!** _

_**Work!** _

washington: they have beautiful voices

alexander: do you just like

alexander: teleport

alexander: or something

**_Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city_ **  
**_Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty_ **

**_Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny_ **

alexander: it's as funny as you shooting me lmao

**_But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money_ **

angelica: bitch ????

**_Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels_ **

**_You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?_ **

**_Burr, you disgust me_ **

angelica: you tell him girl

**_Ah, so you've discussed me_ **

**_I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!_ **

alexander: oHMYGOD

alexander: HHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

alexander: W HA T THE AC TUA L FUCK BURR WHAHAHAHAHAHH

**_I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine_ **

burr: ah common sense

burr: something alexander does not have

alexander: i wiLL FUCKING FIGHT YOU

laurens: he will fucking fight you

laurens: run while you still can

**_So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane_ **  
**_You want a revolution? I want a revelation_ **

**_So listen to my declaration:_ **

**_“We hold these truths to be self-evident_ **

**_That all men are created equal”_ **

**_And when I meet Thomas Jefferson_ **

alexander: r u sure u want to

**_Unh!_ **

**_I'm 'a compel him to include women in the sequel!_ **

**_Work!_ **

peggy: angelica in a nutshell

**_Look around, look around at how_ **

**_Lucky we are to be alive right now!_ **

peggy: betsey in a nutshell

**_Look around, look around at how_ **

**_Lucky we are to be alive right now!_ **

peggy: oh look i still exist

alexander: peggy in a nutshell

**_History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be_ **

**_In the greatest city in the world!_ **

**_In the greatest city in the world!_ **

**_Cuz I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine (Look around, look around) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}_ **

alexander: AHAHAHAHA

alexander: i'm sorry i just 

alexander: pffffTTTT "I'M A TRUST FUND BABY YOU CAN TRUST ME" AHAHHAHHAHAAH

alexander: IF I WASNT ALREADY DEAD, I'D DIE FROM LAUGHING SO HARD

alexander: BURR STICK TO YOUR OWN ADVICE AND TALK LESS SMILE MORE

**_So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane (The revolution's happening in) {Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!}_ **

**_You want a revolution? I want a revelation (New York! In New York!) {Look around, look around the revolution's happening}_ **

**_So listen to my declaration:_ **

**_We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal (Look around, look around)_ **

**_Whoo! (At how lucky we are to be alive right now)_ **

**_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!_ **

**_History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be_ **

**_In the greatest city in the world_ **

**_In the greatest city_ **

**_In the greatest city in the world!_ **

**_Work, work!_ **

**_Angelica!_ **

**_Work, work!_ **

**_Eliza!_ **

**_And Peggy!_ **

peggy: im gonna stab someone with a fucking spoon

**_Work, work!_ **

**_The Schuyler sisters!_ **

**_Work, work!_ **

**_We're looking for a mind at work! (Work, work!)_ **  
**_Hey! (Work, work!)_ **

**_Hey! (Work, work!)_ **

**_Hey! (Work, work!)_ **  
**_{Whoa!} (Work, work!) (Work, work!)_ **  
**_In the greatest city (Work, work!)_ **

**_{In the greatest} City in the world {City in the world}_ **

**_In the greatest city in the world!_ **

peggy: let's Just 

peggy: #HelpPeggySchuylerByStoppingHerFromQuestioningHerOwnExistence


	6. Farmer Refuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raging alex is raging

_**Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury**_  

alexander: why do u exist

alexander: pls die

alexander: i hate u

alexander: go drown in fuckin mud u idiot

angelica: c a l m i t

alexander: no

laurens: alex

alexander: okay

angelica: how the fuck

**_And I present “Free Thoughts on the_ **

**_Proceedings of the Continental Congress!”_ **

alexander: more like free shit on shitty continental shit

**_Heed not the rabble who scream revolution_ **

**_They have not your interests at heart_ **

**_Oh my God. Tear this dude apart_ **

alexander: gladly

eliza: alexander..

alexander: w  h at 

_**Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution**_

alexander: i want to cause chaos and bloodshed on your face

_**Don't let them lead you astray** _

_**This Congress does not speak for me** _

_**Let him be**_

alexander: lmao 

_**They're playing a dangerous game  
I pray the king shows you his mercy** _

_**For shame, for shame…** _

_**Yo!**_

alexander: yep there i am

__**He'd have you all unravel at the (Heed not the rabble)  
Sound of screams but the (Who scream)  
Revolution is comin' (Revolution, they)  
The have-nots are gonna (Have not your)  
Win this (Interests)**

_**It's hard to listen to you with a straight face (At heart)**_

alexander: yeSSSS SL AA AA AAY HIS ASS

eliza: alexander please

peggy: what are you doing and why are you doing it can you stop

angelica: this is getting out of hand,, alexander uh

alexander: sue me

**_Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us (Chaos and bloodshed are not a)_  
_Honestly, you shouldn't even talk (Solution)_  
 _And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk (Don't let them lead you astray)_  
** _About Congress?! (This Congress does not speak for me)_

**_My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!_**

alexander: Y E E E E EE E E S S SS S

mulligan: you don't even have a dog ???

laurens: no but i'm his bitch

peggy: happy noises

**(They're playing a dangerous game)  
But strangely, your mange is the same  
(I pray the king shows you his mercy)**

_**Is he in Jersey?**_

laurens: lmAO SHIT MAN

mulligan: WOW

lafayette: M Y G OD 

**_(For shame)  
For the revolution!_ **

**_(For shame!)_ **

**_For the revolution!_**

_**Heed** _

_**If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna** _

_**Scream**_

laurens: i can make you scream

maria: make me scream

eliza: you always make me scream

laurens: w h a t

maria: shit

eliza: um

philip: i am so done right now

**_Honestly, look at me, please don't read!_ **

**_Not your interests_ **

**_Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!_**

jefferson: don't debate with him

jefferson: at all

jefferson: he'll just waste your time

_**Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?** _

_**Alexander, please!** _

_**Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties**_

laurens: "drop the niceties" basically means "stop being a fake ass hoe"

laurens: you know that right

_**Silence! A message from the King!** _

_**A message from the King!** _

_**A message from the King!**_

alexander: i hated, hate, and will hate this dude

alexander: e w 

alexander: get it away


	7. You'll Be Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the george/george is strong with this one

**_You say_ **

laurens: shit it's gwash's ex

lafayette: shit

mulligan: shit

alexander: what

washington: shit

_**The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay** _

laurens: general washINGTON-

**_You cry_ **  
**_In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by_ **

**_Why so sad?_ **

lafayette: because you broke up with him

washington: brb disowning you as my child

lafayette: 1, where'd you even, how you say, get 'brb'? 2, pls no

**_Remember we made an arrangement when you went away_ **

**_Now you're making me mad_ **

mulligan: tsk

laurens: tsk

lafayette: tsk

alexander: AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE??

**_Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man_ **

lafayette: my god

**_You'll be back, soon you'll see_ **

**_You'll remember you belong to me_ **

laurens: kinky

**_You'll be back, time will tell_ **

**_You'll remember that I served you well_ **

laurens: k i n k y

washington: shUT IT CHILD

**_Oceans rise, empires fall_ **  
**_We have seen each other through it all_ **  
**_And when push comes to shove_ **

**_I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!_ **

mulligan: well that explains it

laurens: gdi gwash

**_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_ **  
**_Da da dat dat da ya da!_ **  
**_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_ **

**_Da da dat dat da…_ **

alexander: did he just

**_You say our love is draining and you can't go on_ **

laurens: that high note sure can

**_You'll be the one complaining when I am gone..._ **

**_And no, don't change the subject!_ **

mulligan: yandere king activated

**_Cuz you're my favorite subject_ **

lafayette: yandere king deactivated

**_My sweet, submissive subject_ **

laurens: kinky king activated

**_My loyal, royal subject_ **

**_Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…_ **

mulligan:possessive king activated

**_You'll be back like before_ **  
**_I will fight the fight and win the war_ **  
**_For your love, for your praise_ **

**_And I'll love you till my dying days_ **

washington: sweet jesus

**_When you're gone, I'll go mad_ **

**_So don't throw away this thing we had_ **

laurens: washington this is your fault

**_Cuz when push comes to shove_ **

**_I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love_ **

alexander: is that why you killed laurens

king george: lmao yes

alexander: whAT THE FU-

**_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_ **  
**_Da da dat dat da ya da!_ **  
**_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_ **  
**_Da da dat—_ **  
**_Everybody!_ **

alexander: stop him pls

**_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_ **  
**_Da da dat dat da ya da!_ **  
**_Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da_ **

**_Dat dat da ya da!_ **

martha washington: george what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a disappointment  
> sorry for the veeeeeeryy late update but i was busy with school stuff (it just started for me)  
> i will upload more than just this today though
> 
> also, please note that i will not be uploading on a regular (or well organized) schedule because im just lame ok


	8. Right Hand Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes another one

_**British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water** _

_**Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor** _

_**Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor** _   
_**(Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor)** _   
_**When they surround our troops!** _   
_**(They surround our troops!)** _   
_**When they surround our troops!** _

laurens: well damn that was one big move after king washinggeorge

**_As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war_ **

laurens: alEX WHAT DID I TELL YOU

**_I knew that I was poor_ **

**_I knew it was the only way to_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

angelica: ffs

eliza: ffs

laurens: ffs

maria: ffs

jefferson: ffs

**_If they tell my story_ **

**_I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

eliza: yoURE ENCOURAGING HIM

**_I will fight for this land_ **   
**_But there's only one man_ **

**_Who can give us a command so we can—_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

**_Understand? It's the only way to_ **

**_Rise up! Rise up!_ **

**_Here he comes!_ **

**_Here comes the General!_ **

washington: ohh it's me

**_Ladies and gentlemen!_ **

**_Here comes the General!_ **

laurens: insert here comes the bride playing in the background here

**_The moment you've been waiting for!_ **

**_Here comes the General!_ **

**_The pride of Mount Vernon!_ **

**_Here comes the General!_ **

**_George Washington!_ **

**_We are outgunned (What?)_ **

**_Outmanned (What?)_ **

lafayette: i do not understand. do these people have, how you say, hearing problems?

**_Outnumbered_ **   
**_Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)_ **   
**_We gotta make an all out stand_ **

**_Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)_ **

alexander: lmao watch burr get turned down like 2 minutes later

burr: i killed you once i can kill you again

alexander: lmao ok

**_Check it_ **

**_Can I be real a second?_ **

washington: so is no one going to answer his question

**_For just a millisecond?_ **

washington: no one?

**_Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?_ **

washington: really

**_Now I'm the model of a modern major general_ **

washington: okay he answers his own questions now

**_The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all_ **   
**_Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal_ **   
**_Writin' letters to relatives_ **   
**_Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence_ **

**_But the elephant is in the room_ **

alexander: yeah, hey jefferson!

jefferson: fuck you

**_The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go…_ **

**_Boom!_ **

laurens: why did we have to be caught up in your lovers' quarrel

**_Any hope of success is fleeting_ **   
**_How can I keep leading when the people I'm_ **

**_Leading keep retreating?_ **

alexander: cou G H 

**_We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn_ **

**_Knight takes rook, but look_ **

**_We are outgunned (What?)_ **

lafayette: they are, how you say, deaf again

**_Outmanned (What?)_ **   
**_Outnumbered_ **

**_Outplanned (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)_ **

lafayette: and now they are not

**_We gotta make an all out stand_ **   
**_Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man (Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)_ **   
**_Incoming!_ **

**_They're battering down the Battery check the damages_ **

**_Rah!_ **

**_We gotta stop 'em and rob 'em of their advantages_ **

**_Rah!_ **

**_Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us_ **   
**_Hamilton won't abandon ship_ **   
**_Yo, let's steal their cannons_ **

laurens: thats my lover

eliza: thats my husband

laurens: weLL THATS MY BEST FRIEND 

eliza: IM HIS WIFE

laurens: HE MARRIED YOU BECAUSE ANGELICA SAID SO

eliza: ex c U S E ME ???

peggy: okay are we all ready for 17 world wars ft. the mrs. hamilton and the mr's. laurens?

**_Shh-boom! (Boom!)_ **

**_Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…_ **

**_Boom!_ **

**_Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and…_ **

**_Boom!_ **

**_There's another ship and…_ **

**_Boom!_ **

**_We just lost the southern tip and…_ **

**_Boom!_ **

**_We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip_ **   
**_Guns and horses giddyup_ **   
**_I decide to divvy up_ **

**_My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up_ **

laurens: thIS IS ONLY BECAUSE KING GEORGE COULDNT STAND YOUR BREAK UP

king george: i made my men kill you once i can do it again

laurens: im dead already wyd

**_This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny_ **   
**_I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:_ **   
**_Are these the men with which I am to defend America?_ **   
**_We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance_ **   
**_I cannot be everywhere at once, people_ **   
**_I'm in dire need of assistance…_ **

**_Your excellency, sir!_ **

alexander: [ jaws theme ]

**_Who are you?_ **

alexander: HAHAHAHAHAHA

**_Aaron Burr, Sir?_ **   
**_Permission to state my case?_ **

**_As you were_ **

**_Sir_ **   
**_I was a captain under General Montgomery_ **   
**_Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec_ **   
**_And well, in summary_ **   
**_I think that I could be of some assistance_ **   
**_I admire how you keep firing on the British_ **   
**_From a distance_ **

**_Huh_ **

alexander: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**_I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west_ **

**_Yes?_ **

**_Well_ **

**_Your excellency, you wanted to see me?_ **

**_Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?_ **

**_Yes, sir_ **

**_We keep meeting_ **

burr: wish we never did though

**_As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out_ **

**_Burr?_ **

**_Sir?_ **

**_Close the door on your way out_ **

laurens: HOLY SHIT THAT JUST HAPPENED

alexander: I KNOW 

_**Have I done something wrong, sir?** _

jefferson: you're breathing and that's wrong enough on its own

**_On the contrary_ **   
**_I called you here because our odds are beyond scary_ **   
**_Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh_ **

**_Sir?_ **

**_Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?_ **

**_Sir!_ **

**_Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great renown_ **   
**_I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown_ **   
**_Nathaniel Green and Henry Knox wanted to hire you…_ **

**_To be their Secretary? I don't think so_ **

**_And why're you upset?_ **

**_I'm not_ **

angelica: (he says in an upset tone)

alexander: lEAVE ME ALONE 

**_It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger_ **   
**_I was just like you when I was younger_ **   
**_Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?_ **

**_Yes_ **

**_Dying is easy, young man_ **   
**_Living is harder_ **

**_Why are you telling me this?_ **

**_I'm being honest_ **   
**_I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised_ **   
**_We are a powder keg about to explode_ **   
**_I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?_ **

**_I am not throwin' away my shot!_ **

**_I am not throwin' away my shot!_ **

alexander: oh it's that amazing song again

**_Ayo, I'm just like my country_ **

**_I'm young scrappy and hungry!_ **

**_I am not throwing away my shot!_ **

**_Son_ **

**_We are outgunned, outmanned!_ **

lafayette: oh they can hear now

**_You need all the help you can get_ **   
**_I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan_ **

**_Marquis de Lafayette, okay, what else?_ **

jefferson: "we dont have ppl" "thats ok i have like three friends, will that be enough?"

**_Outnumbered, outplanned!_ **

**_We'll need some spies on the inside_ **

**_Some King's men who might let some things slide_ **

**_(Boom!) I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}_ **   
**_Master the element of surprise_ **

**_(Boom!) I'll rise above my station, organize your information, 'til we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir! {Whoa, whoa, whoa...}_ **

**_Here comes the General!_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

**_What?_ **

lafayette: they need to get their ears checked

**_Here comes the General!_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

**_What?_ **

lafayette: oui, they really do

**_Here comes the General!_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

**_What?_ **

**_Here comes the General!_ **

**_What?_ **

**_And his right hand man!_ **

**_Boom!_ **

mulligan: talk about intense

laurens: lesson of the day; don't break up with sadist kings 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu in quotev if you have one @.laurensvevo


	9. A Winter's Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an OTh E r O n e

**_How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore_ **

alexander: be more original

_**Go on and on** _  
_**Grow into more of a phenomenon?** _

_**Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother**_

alexander: there we go

laurens: buRR I WILL FIGHT YOU

**_Be seated at the right hand of the father_ **  
**_Washington hires Hamilton right on sight_ **  
**_But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write_ **

**_Now Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable_**

laurens: that's not the only thing he's good at ;))

eliza: HE'S GOOD AT READING THE BIBLE! PRAISE THE LORD! HALLELUJAH!

**_But what do we have in common?_ **

**_We're reliable with the_ **

**_Ladies!_**

laurens: ha ha yep

laurens: that's me

laurens: just one of the best ladies man

laurens: yep h a h a h a

**_There are so many to deflower!_**

alexander: talk less smile more burr

**_Ladies!_ **

**_Looks! Proximity to power_ **

**_Ladies!_ **

**_They delighted and distracted him_ **

**_Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!_ **

**_That's true!_**

alexander: no she just really loves me more than laf

lafayette: Je ne tolérerai pas une telle opinion! Je suis le meilleur. moi! Je suis le fils préféré! Et vous, mon cher ami, ne résisterez pas! C'est inacceptable! Vous êtes une pépite croquante et je vous déteste!

alexander: ok laf

**_1780_ **

**_A winter's ball_ **

**_And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all_**

peggy: except me 

alexander: i'll always love u pegster

peggy: don't call me that hoe 

peggy: i love you too though nO homO mUch hEtErO

**_Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son_ **

**_Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?_**

**_Hey_ **  
**_Hey_ **

**_Hey hey_**

laurens: hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> french translation: I will not tolerate such an opinion! I'm the best. me! I am the favorite son! And you, my dear friend, will not resist! This is unacceptable! You are a crisp nugget and I hate you!
> 
> also tell me if it's wrong  
> google translate gets the worst of my trust


	10. Helpless

**_Hey hey hey hey_ **

**_Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)_ **

**Dooo! Hey! (Hey hey hey hey)  
Oh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Boy you got me (Hey hey hey)**

**_Helpless!_**

laurens: lmao

jefferson: aw why so salty

laurens: die

**_Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm helpless!_  
Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night**

**_Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room_**

angelica: bitch dont laugh at me

angelica: i didnt mean to call you a bitch but

angelica: bitch dont laugh at me

**_Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"_**

laurens: literally i hope

alexander: john stop

laurens: no

**_Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume_ **

**_Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine_**

mulligan: kinky

_**Grab my sister, and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine." (Ooh)**_

angelica: el em aye oh

jefferson: everyone's so salty BAHAHAAHAHA

angelica: burn 

_**My sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh)** _

_**And I got nervous, thinking "What's she gonna do?" (Ooh)**_

angelica: the name's ms. steal yo man wassup

alexander: uuuuuhhhhh

_**She grabbed you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (Ooh)  
Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm** _

_**Helpless!** _

_**Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)** _

_**Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know** _

**(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)  
(I'm helpless!)  
I'm so into you, I am so into you (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm helpless!)**

_**I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**_

 

 

laurens: ok we get it you're in love

jefferson: and you're salty

laurens: you know.. im glad i died before i got to meet you.

alexander: geez

_**Where are you taking me?**_

angelica: H E L L

_**I'm about to change your life**_

_**Then by all means, lead the way**_

angelica: bahahahah burn

**_Elizabeth Schuyler_ **

**_It's a pleasure to meet you_**

**_Schuyler?_**

**_My sister_**

peggy: ok then

_**Thank you for all your service**_

_**If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it**_

laurens: ugh

_**I'll leave you to it**_

angelica: there's something in your face

angelica: iT WAS PAIN

_**One week later** _

_**I'm writin' a letter nightly** _

_**Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me**_

laurens: ahem

laurens: cold in my professions, warm in my friendships-

alexander: i sweAR TO EVERYTHING GOOD AND HOLY , JOHN 

_**Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem**_

_**I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him**_

angelica: tmw your sister doesn't love you

_**Ha!**_

alexander: 'ha'

alexander: angelica got 'ha'-d

**Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (stressin')  
My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (blessin')  
I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine  
And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Ooh)  
My father makes his way across the room to you (Ooh)  
I panic for a second, thinking "we're through" (Ooh)**

_**But then he shakes your hand and says "be true" (Ooh)**_

jefferson: mARIA JUST CHOKED ON HER DRINK OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHA

_**And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm** _

**Helpless!  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
I'm helpless, hoo  
(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)  
that boy is mine, that boy is mine  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
(I'm helpless!)  
Helpless!  
Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

washington: can someone tell me why laurens is killing everything with his eyes

alexander: can someone tell me wheRE THE FUCK YOU CAME FROM

**Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name  
An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame  
All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain  
A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain  
Insane, your family brings out a different side of me**

_**Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me**_

peggy: HE REMEMBERED ME

angelica: WHAT NO I DIDNT

eliza: im so done right now oh my god

_**No stress, my love for you is never in doubt**_

jefferson: HAHAHAHA

madison: HAHAHAHA

maria: HAHAHAHA

james reynolds: HAHAHAHA

angelica: HAHAHAHA

laurens : HAHAHAHA

lafayette: HAHAHAHA

laurens: wait lafayette what-

**We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out  
I've been livin' without a family since I was a child  
My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild  
But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real  
And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God**

_**You'll never feel so…** _

**{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) Eliza...  
{Helpless!} (I do I do I do I do!) I've never felt so  
{Helpless!} (Hey, yeah, yeah!)  
{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em} (Down for the count and I'm)**

_**My life is gon' be fine cuz Eliza's in it {Helpless!}**_

laurens: i'm sure it is

alexander: .. john

_**(I look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit) {Helpless!}  
(I'm) {Helpless!}** _

_**{Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em}** _

_**In New York, you can be a new man…  
In New York, you can be a new man…** _

_**In New York, you can be a new man…** _

_**Helpless**_

alexander: john?

laurens: what

alexander: are you mad at me?

laurens: lmao

alexander: don't give me that attitude. are you mad at me?

laurens: honestly, you shouldn't even talk

alexander: then let me ask you

alexander: what makes you think i'll choose anyone over you ever again?

laurens: lmao

alexander: answer me damnit

laurens: you did it once, twice, and you can do it again a million times! i wonder what makes me think you won't choose anyone else over me ever again!

alexander:

eliza:

philip:

washington

angelica:

martha mannings:

martha washington:

martha laurens:

the whole world:

mars:

aliens:

peggy: well shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> squints @ last part
> 
> pippa voice
> 
> i m n o t s o r r y


	11. Satisfied

_**Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!** _

_**Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor  
Angelica Schuyler!**_  

alexander: s i g h s

_**A toast to the groom!**_

peggy: i want toast

**(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
{(To the groom!)}  
To the bride!  
{To the bride!}  
(To the bride!)  
{To the bride!}  
From your sister  
(Angelica!)  
(Angelica!)**

_**{(Angelica!)}**_

peggy: o FU CK I N G K AY T H EN 

**Who is always by your side  
(By your side)  
{By your side}  
To your union  
{(To the union!)}  
{(To the revolution!)}  
And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
{(You provide!)}  
May you always…  
{(Always)}  
Be satisfied**

_**{(Rewind)}** _

_**Rewind, Rewind** _

_**Helpless, sky's, sky's**_

alexander: wait.... laurens?

peggy: alexander i will actually fucking slap you

**_Drownin' in em_ **

_**Drownin', rewind**_

_**I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I just might (rewind)** _

_**I remember that night, I remember that** _

_**I remember that night, I just might** _

_**Regret that night for the rest of my days**_

angelica: lmao same fam hmu

burr: w h y a r e y o u t a l k i n g l i k e t h a t

lafayette: why are _you_ talking like that?

**I remember those soldier boys  
Tripping over themselves to win our praise  
I remember that dreamlike candlelight  
Like a dream that you can't quite place**

_**But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face**_

jefferson: it was like hell aint it

alexander: a h aha ha ah ah a burn

_**I have never been the same  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame** _

_**And when you said “Hi,” I forgot my dang name**_

angelica: p f t 

_**Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame** _

_**This is not a game…**_

_**You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied**_

jefferson: that's a weird way to spell 'fu-'

madison: ffffffffff-pRAYING. A WEIRD WAY TO SAY PRAYING. PRAISE THE LORD. AMEN. HALLELUJAH.

_**I'm sure I don't know what you mean  
You forget yourself**_

_**You're like me** _

_**I'm never satisfied** _

_**Is that right?** _

_**I have never been satisfied**_

maria: THATS NOT WHAT YoU SAID LAST NIGHT

lafayette: funny how laurens was supposed to say that

peggy: but then our little lover boy had to fuck up :")

alexander: shut up

_**My name is Angelica Schuyler** _

_**Alexander Hamilton** _

_**Where's your fam'ly from?** _

_**Unimportant** _

_**There's a million things I haven't done but** _

_**Just you wait, just you wait…**_

jefferson: waiting

alexander: u M

**_So so so... so this is what it feels like to match wits_ **

**_With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?_**

angelica: you'll see

**It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light  
It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?  
The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes  
Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's  
A dream and it's a bit of a dance  
A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance**

_**He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance**_

jefferson: ew

**_I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer?  
His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?  
He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants_ **

**_Handsome, boy, does he know it!_**

alexander: why thank you

jefferson: stop flattering him. his head would grow and explode in to little lion confettis.

alexander: are you fucking high again

**_Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!  
I wanna take him far away from this place  
Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is…_**

_**Helpless…** _

_**And I know she is…** _

_**Helpless…** _

_**And her eyes are just…** _

_**Helpless…**_

eliza: angie..

angelica: oops

eliza: a n d y O U NEVER T O L D M E 

angelica: gtg fast

_**And I realize** _

_**Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…**_

jefferson: 1, hamilton looks like a rat. 2, he's a fuccboi. 3, he's probably 69% gay

alexander: bite me

_**Where are you taking me?** _

_**I'm about to change your life** _

_**Then by all means, lead the way**_

**_Number one!_ **

**_I'm a girl in a world in which  
My only job is to marry rich_ **

**_My father has no sons so I'm the one_**

peggy: apparently he doesnt have a third daughter either

peggy: sometimes i question my own existence

peggy: send help

**Who has to social climb for one  
So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in  
New York City is insidious**

_**And Alexander is penniless**_

jefferson: "" 1, hamilton looks like a rat.""

 

**_Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less_**

_**Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you** _

_**Schuyler?** _

_**My sister**_

_**Number two!** _

_**He's after me cuz I'm a Schuyler sister**_

jefferson:  ""2, he's a fuccboi.""

_**That elevates his status, I'd  
Have to be naïve to set that aside** _

_**Maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza**_

eliza: ok just dump your boyfriends on me ty

**Now that's his bride  
Nice going, Angelica, he was right  
You will never be satisfied**

alexander: lesson learned ;")

**_Thank you for all your service_ **

**_If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it_ **

**_I'll leave you to it_**

**_Number three!_ **

**_I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind_ **

**_If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned_ **

**_He'd be mine_**

jefferson: "" 3, he's probably 69% gay""

_**She would say, “I'm fine”** _

_**She'd be lying**_

eliza: im gonna cry my sister is too precious

angelica: :")

peggy: ok

_**But when I fantasize at night** _

_**It's Alexander's eyes**_

washington: kinky

alexander: MARIE JOSEPH PAUL YVES ROCH GILBERT DU MOTIER MARQUIS DE LAFAYETTE WHAT THE FUCK

lafayette: he.. how you say.. asked for it

_**As I romanticize what might** _

**_Have been if I hadn't sized_  
Him up so quickly  
At least my dear Eliza's his wife;  
At least I keep his eyes in my life…**

**To the groom!  
(To the groom!)  
(To the groom!)  
{(To the groom!)}  
To the bride!  
{To the bride!}  
(To the bride!)  
{To the bride!}  
From your sister  
(Angelica!)  
(Angelica!)  
{(Angelica!)}  
Who is always by your side  
(By your side)  
{By your side}  
To your union  
{(To the union!)}  
{(To the revolution!)}  
And the hope that you provide  
(You provide!)  
{(You provide!)}  
May you always…  
{(Always)}  
Be satisfied  
(Be satisfied)  
{Be satisfied}  
(Be satisfied)  
And I know  
{(Be satisfied)}  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
She'll be happy as  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)**

_**His bride**_

eliza: think again

alexander: #offended

**{(Be satisfied)}  
And I know  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)  
(Be satisfied)**

_**{Be satisfied}**_

lafayette: satisfied doesn't look like a word anymore

_**He will never be satisfied** _

_**I will never be satisfied**_

angelica: we l l that happened

alexander: weellll shit

alexander: john?

laurens:  _\- Seen - 8:27 pm_

alexander: thiS IS A VERBAL CON VER SA T I O N???


	12. The Story of Tonight (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john is saltier than the caspian sea

  **I may not live to see our glory!**

laurens: tmw you drink to forget about your best friend's wedding but you also look stupid because lol life

**I may not live to see our glory!**  
**But I've seen wonders great and small**

jefferson: like alexander's dic-

mulligan: dICE. ALEXANDER'S DICE. 

**I've seen wonders great and small**  
**'Cause if the tomcat can get married**

martha w.: dID SOMEONE SAY TOMCAT

**If Alexander can get married**  
**There's hope for our ass, after all!**

martha mannings: excuse me yoU HAVE A CHILD

laurens: new life who dis

**Raise a glass to freedom**  
**Hey!**  
**Something you will never see again!**  
**No matter what she tells you**

eliza: hEY IM PRETTY CHILL WHAT DO YOU MEAN

alexander: you don't even let me sneak out to get food every night. what exactly is your definition of 'chill'?

eliza: i lOvE you tOo

laurens: ew

**Let's have another round tonight!**

angelica: asdfghjkl stOP DRINKING

**Raise a glass to the four of us!**  
**Ho!**

laurens: that's what alex is lol

alexander: excuse me

maria: uM IS HE WRONG???

**To the newly not poor of us!**

washington: calm down there herc

alexander: hello general 'i climb out of jefferson's hair whenever i find something decent enough to say' washington

**Woo!**  
**We'll tell the story of tonight**  
**Let's have another round**  
**Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr**

burr: ew no get it away

**Sir!**

burr: the fuck

**I didn't think that you would make it**  
**To be sure**  
**Burr!**  
**I came to say congratulations**

laurens: if you look closely, you can see angelica slamming her head against a brick wall

**Spit a verse, Burr!**  
**I see the whole gang is here**  
**You are the worst, Burr!**

jefferson: lol understatement

burr: fuck you

jefferson: lol new president who dis

**Ignore them**  
**Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel**  
**I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal**

washington: excUSE ME

alexander: pls stay in jefferson's hair thanks

**No, you don't**  
**Yes, I do**  
**Now, be sensible**  
**From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable**  
**Well, well, I heard**  
**You've got a special someone on the side, Burr**

theodosia sr.: yes surprise bitch

**Is that so?**  
**What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?**

jefferson: his opinions

jefferson: that's why his head is so big

**I should go**

alexander: lol please

**No, these guys should go**

lafayette: im an offended french fry

**What?**  
**No!**  
**Leave us alone**  
**Man…**

**It's alright, Burr**

**I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr**

theodosia sr.: gdi no

**You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir**

burr: sighs

**What do you mean?**  
**She's married**  
**I see**  
**She's married to a British officer**

king george: oOooo BUSTEEED

**Oh shit…**

burr: oh shit is right

**Congrats again, Alexander**  
**Smile more**  
**I'll see you on the other side of the war**  
**I will never understand you**  
**If you love this woman, go get her!**  
**What are you waiting for?**

alexander: you to die

**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

**I'll see you on the other side of the war**

peggy: well that was exceptionally gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took 827929872 to publish im sorRY ok


	13. Wait For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone likes teasing burr

**Theodosia writes me a letter every day**

 alexander: oh no we're getting burr's life story

  **I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away**

laurens: oooo in what way??

burr: the same way you do to alexander's bed when eliza's away

laurens: shut up

**He's on the British side in Georgia**

king george: um

king george: yknow this side was mine until you small people took it away

**He's trying to keep the colonies in line  
But he can keep all of Georgia**

**Theodosia, she's mine**

theodosia sr: mwah

burr: love you

jefferson: this is disgusting burr what the fuck

burr: loOK JUST BECAUSE-

washington: burr pls shut up

**Love doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners  
And the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep loving anyway  
We laugh and we cry  
And we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm by her side  
When so many have tried  
Then I'm willing to wait for it**

**I'm willing to wait for it**

alexander: thats all you ever do

alexander: haven't you learned?

**My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher**

**But there are things that the**

**Homilies and hymns won't teach ya**

**My mother was a genius**

alexander: what happened to you then?

**My father commanded respect**

**When they died they left no instructions  
Just a legacy to protect**

alexander: ...what is a legacy?

eliza: oH MY GOD SOMEONE STOP HIM HE'S GONNA GO ALL EXISTENTIAL

**Death doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints**

**It takes and it takes and it takes**

alexander: yea it took me

jefferson: well you are a pretty big sinner

jefferson: except you're really small

**And we keep living anyway  
We rise and we fall  
And we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When everyone who loves me has died**

**I'm willing to wait for it**

**I'm willing to wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it  
Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

lafayette: what are we waiting for exactly?

mulligan: idk maybe the song to end?

**I am the one thing in life I can control**

burr: preach

**Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**I am inimitable**

**I am an original**

alexander: no he copied me stop this man

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

washington: waiting

alexander: sTOP DOING THAT 

**Wait for it**

**I'm not falling behind or running late**

eliza: alexander stop laughing

angelica: why is he laughing

maria: alex pls stOP LAUGHING

**Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it**

**Wait for it**

**I'm not standing still**

**I am lying in wait**

angelica: HE WON'T STOP LAUGHINg

laurens: alex

alexander: sorry

angelica: hOw

peggy: so gay

philip: aunt peggy only exists when lams happens

peggy: says you

**Wait  
Wait**

**Wait**

**Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb**

alexander: oh this is about me now???

**Climb  
Climb**

**Climb**

**He has something to prove**

**He has nothing to lose**

alexander: o thanks burr

burr: not me

burr: i hate u

alexander: oh yeah it's quite an ugly letter

**Lose  
Lose  
Lose**

**Lose**

**Hamilton's pace is relentless**

**He wastes no time**

**Time  
Time**

**Time**

**What is it like in his shoes?**

lafayette: his shoes are really small

hamilton: no thEY'RE NOT YOU ONLY HAVE LARGE BIGFOOT FEET

**Hamilton doesn't hesitate  
He exhibits no restraint  
He takes and he takes and he takes  
And he keeps winning anyway  
He changes the game  
He plays and he raises the stakes  
And if there's a reason  
He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit**

washington: watch your language, burr, the fuck

**I'm willing to wait for it**

**I'm willing to wait for it...**

**Life doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway  
We rise and we fall and we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When so many have died**

**Then I'm willin' to**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait...**

angelica: ok does anyone want to say anything to burr

alexander: i do

alexander: ok so you know how i say i hate you a lot

alexander: i don't really. it's just funny because you kinda shot me dead and i'm salty. but i don't really hate you. you're just fun to tease, okay? 

eliza: yeah, aaron, none of us really hate you

laurens: except maybe theo's ex husband

alexander: mY POINT IS-

alexander: you're actually pretty chill, and as sappy as this sounds.. you're kinda the annoying dude that we like having around.

burr: aww thanks

alexander: i poUR MY HEART OUT AND YOU SAY "AW THANKS"???

alexander: FUCK YOU

eliza: aaaaand we're back to phase 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o wow i updated twice in the same day what a miracle


	14. Stay Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so lams happens

****_**Stay alive…** _

_**Stay alive…** _

laurens: listen to your wife, alexander

alexander: oh, so it's 'alexander' now?

peggy: bitch be glad he wants you alive because right now i certainly don't

_**I have never seen the General so despondent** _

_**I have taken over writing all his correspondence** _

_**Congress writes, “George, attack the British forces.”** _

king george: i am deeply offended

king george: babe sugarplum honey pie lovie wuvie, i thought we had something special

alexander: waIT WHAT

_**I shoot back, we have resorted to eating our horses** _

mulligan: ..what..

lafayette: moN CHER THEY SAID NOTHING I SWEAR ITS OK

_**Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance** _

_**They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence** _

_**The cavalry's not coming** _

_**But, sir!** _

_**Alex, listen. There's only one way for us to win this** _

_**Provoke outrage, outright** _

_**That's right** _

_**Don't engage, strike by night** _

_**Remain relentless 'til their troops take flight** _

_**Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight** _

_**Outrun** _

_**Outrun** _

_**Outlast** _

_**Outlast** _

_**Hit 'em quick, get out fast** _

_**Chick-a-plao!** _

jefferson: alexander what

alexander: nOT ME

_**Stay alive 'til this horror show is past** _

_**We're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast** _

_**Raise a glass!** _

angelica: sTOP DRINKING

_**I go back to New York and my apprenticeship** _

_**I ask for French aid, I pray that France has sent a ship** _

_**I stay at work with Hamilton** _

alexander: john

laurens: what

alexander: uh

alexander: nothing nvm

peggy: oh fucking hell

philip: oh fucking hell

eliza: pHILIP HAMILTON

_**We write essays against slavery** _

_**And every day's a test of our camaraderie and bravery** _

__**We cut supply lines, we steal contraband  
** We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand  
And ev'ry day  
“Sir, entrust me with a command,” 

_**And ev'ry day** _

_**No** _

burr: BAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

alexander: listen here fucker

_**He dismisses me out of hand** _

_**Instead of me (Stay alive...)** _

_**He promotes** _

_**Charles Lee** _

laurens: aw i fucking hate this guy

_**Makes him second-in-command:** _

_**I'm a General. Whee!!!!** _

laurens: what a fucking idiot

laurens: like die

lee: bite me

laurens: ;)

_**Yeah. He's not the choice I would have gone with** _

_**He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth** _

laurens: coward

lee: um-

_**Ev'ryone attack!** _

_**Retreat!** _

_**Attack!** _

_**Retreat!** _

_**What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!** _

_**But there's so many of them!** _

laurens: wuss

lee: bITCH-

_**I'm sorry, is this not your speed?!  
Hamilton!** _

alexander: hopes up!

_**Ready, sir!** _

_**Have Lafayette take the lead!** _

alexander: aaaand it crashes back down

_**Yes, sir!** _

_**A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat** _

_**As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat** _

_**Charles Lee was left behind  
Without a pot to piss in** _

_**He started sayin' this to anybody who would listen:** _

laurens: didnt know you were such a gossipy teenager

lee: FUCK YOU

laurens: is that a threat or an invitation

peggy: uM

__**Washington cannot be left alone to his devices  
Indecisive, from crisis to crisis  
The best thing he can do for the revolution**

_**Is turn n' go back to plantin' tobacco in Mount Vernon** _

washington: that's a nice suggestion

alexander: LEE FIGHT ME I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING DRAG YOUR ASS

alexander: also of all the times you could pop out of king george's ass, you choose this one

_**Oo!!** _

_**Don't do a thing. History will prove him wrong** _

alexander: with all due respect, sir, im just gonna ignore that ok

_**But, sir!** _

_**We have a war to fight, let's move along** _

_**Strong words from Lee, someone oughta hold him to it** _

lee: o tnx

_**I can't disobey direct orders** _

_**Then I'll do it** _

lee: oh wow laurens you are fucking gay

_**Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got** _

lee: really why the hell are you flirting with me go and make out with hamilton tf

_**Laurens, do not throw away your shot** _

alexander: did you mean 'laurens, you are so motherfucking hot' because that's all i heard

laurens: lmao alex i fucking love you

alexander: oh, so it's 'alex' now?

philip: jUST KISS ALREADY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesterday was a v e ry sad day


End file.
